<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Biscuits by ShayneyL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850872">Biscuits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL'>ShayneyL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Prompt Fic, Writer's Month 2020, silliness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neelix tries to give Tom a little taste of home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Biscuits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writer's Month 2020, Day 11. The prompt is "light."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆</p>
</div><p>         There was a dull roar coming from the mess hall.  Tom and Harry looked at each other. This could be a good sign, or a bad one. Either people were excited over a nice breakfast, or horrified at a bad one.</p><p>         	"Should we get some intel first?" Tom asked.</p><p>         	Neelix's feelings would be hurt if they went in and left without eating something, so sometimes they asked around to find out what was being served before they went in.</p><p>         	"I'm feeling brave," Harry said.</p><p>         	They steeled themselves, and entered as the mess hall doors slid open.</p><p>         	"One's escaping!" Neelix called.</p><p>         	There were little globs floating around the room.  One bobbed toward the door that Tom and Harry just came through.  Kes pursued it with a net on a long pole, usually used to gather specimens on away missions.  "Got it!" she said.</p><p>         	"Tom!" Neelix said.  "There you are.  I think I succeeded!"</p><p>         	"At what?"</p><p>         	"You said no one could make biscuits as light as your grandfather's.  Voila!" He gestured at things floating overhead. "Unfortunately, Lt. Ayala let them escape.  I told him to keep the cover over the plate, but he forgot."</p><p>         	"These are…biscuits?"  They didn't look like biscuits.  Rather than being disc-shaped, like the biscuits Tom grew up with, they were blobs.  And they were blue.</p><p>         	"I looked up a recipe in the database.  It seemed rather bland, so I added some Talaxian spices.  And I used <i>retshenkka</i>, a traditional Talaxian leavener."  He looked at his creations, floating around the room.  "I may have used too much.  But they still taste delicious."</p><p>         	"Is it safe to eat these?" Harry wondered.</p><p>         	"They're not bad," Samantha Wildman said from a neaby table.  "If you put gravy on them, it helps them stay on the plate."</p><p>         	"Wash them down with coffee," Ayala suggested from another table. "They're better than yesterday's omelette."</p><p>         	They got trays, and grabbed some fruit from the counter, in case the "biscuits" weren't as edible as Wildman and Ayala claimed.  Then they each snagged a floating blob from the air, and sat at their usual table.  Harry put a spoon on top of his biscuit to keep it from floating away; Tom stabbed his with a fork.</p><p>         	Neelix appeared, holding two jugs.  "Syrup or gravy?" he asked.  "What do you say, Tom?  Are these as light as your grandfather's biscuits?"</p><p>         	"Lighter," Tom conceded.  His grandfather's biscuits never floated away.</p><p>         	Neelix grinned happily. "I knew you'd love them!"</p><p>         	They were really nothing like biscuits.  Instead of a flaky outside with a tender inside, they were sort of…spongy.  But Ayala was right. They weren't bad, especially compared to Neelix's omelettes.  They dug in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>